Distributed power systems include a plurality of power generators (e.g., power generation plants) connected to a grid. The grid, in turn, is connected with a plurality of end users. While controlling and/or monitoring electrical properties of the distributed power system is commonly performed at the distribution side, monitoring and/or controlling of particular properties can be more challenging at the grid side of the network.